


A late night âventiure

by rialtoir, SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Grocery Shopping, M/M, May make you hungry, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Gâwân, Sickfic, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/pseuds/rialtoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Gâwân is sick with the flu. They are out of snacks. So it is Parzivâl's job to go to the supermarket and get some. Though when Gâwân is usually the one to do the shopping, this might turn out a bit more difficult than anticipated.
Relationships: Parzivâl/Gâwân
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	A late night âventiure

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this fic as a co-production, sorry if there might be any inconsistencies.  
> Hope you enjoy anyways :D

A/N: We posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that we did not consent to this.

* * *

There is an unspoken rule in every relationship: when your partner is ill, you sometimes have to go to certain lengths to take care of them. Tasks may involve cooking, cleaning or sitting at the bedside holding their hand; but you may also be required to leave the safety and comfort of home and go on a late night adventure to the supermarket.

This was just the situation Parzivâl found himself in now. His boyfriend Gâwân had the flu, was feverish and coughing badly and his headache was killing him. He just wanted some peace and quiet, a cup of chicken broth and maybe a handful of snacks.

The problem now was, they had no more snacks at home.

The last cookies had miraculously disappeared together with the rest of the chocolate. So Parzivâl picked up his keys, put on a jacket to avoid getting sick himself and kissed Gâwân on the forehead. "Take care", he said, and Parzivâl chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll protect your snacks with my life. What could possibly go wrong?" He stepped out onto the street and started walking towards the nearest supermarket.

Never could he have suspected how much could possibly go wrong when an unexperienced man who always let his boyfriend do the grocery shopping for him had to buy snacks.

Parzivâl was such an inexperienced man, and his aim to make everything perfect for Gâwân, who in return always made everything perfect for him, didn't make it easier.

He entered the EDEKA and told himself to focus. He needed to find the snack aisle. The only question was whether Gâwân wanted sweet or salty food. Parzivâl cursed himself for not remembering to ask his boyfriend. It didn't have to matter, though, he could just get both. That way they'd replenish their stash.

He wandered about for a while, stopping briefly next to the baking wares and considered making some brownies or cake, but that would take too long and probably disturb their neighbours. Their kitchen still hadn't fully recovered from his last attempt at baking.

So he just decided to buy a box of brownies. He took a medium sized one out of the shelf before he went on to the snacks.

There, he once again was confronted with the problem that he didn't really know what he should buy.

He stood in front of the chocolate and helplessly looked at the rows of different brands and flavours. Normal chocolate? White or dark or with nuts? Personally, he liked the one with cookie bits. But caramel sounded nice, too, and so did the fancy bubble chocolate. Then he discovered one that had marzipan in it, and his mouth started to water. The decision was easy.

With half a dozen chocolate bars in his hand he turned to face the rest of the aisle.

There were cookies. A lot of cookies. A lot of very deliciously looking cookies. Ones with chocolate and ones with coconut and ones with both. Ones with jam and ones with lemon. Once again, he couldn't decide.

When he moved on to the savoury snacks, the shopping card was already half full, stuffed full with cookies, chocolate and the medium sized box of brownies. For a moment, Parzivâl wondered if maybe this was enough, but the salty things were still missing. He chose a bag of mini pretzels and then had to think about which kind of crackers to get. The plain ones or the ones with garlic, or those with sour cream and onions? When he faced the crisps he already decided not to get more than three bags. Also, the peanuts looked especially delicious today, as well as the salted macadamia and cashew nuts.

Parzivâl sighed deeply. Good thing that it was the beginning of the month and him and Gâwân had both just received their pay checks.

No price was too high to pay to make Gâwân feel better. Looking at the small mountain of food in his cart, Parzivâl was pretty sure that there had to be something in there that Gâwân would want. And there would still be enough left for him. And for their cat. And their neighbours, if they suddenly decided to show up.

Parzivâl shoved his rolling hill towards the checkout line. He nearly crashed into a stand of gift cards when he turned the final corner, but he managed to avoid it at the last second. Now he just needed to find his wallet. He patted down his jacket pockets and almost started sweating when he couldn't find it, but then he remembered how he had thrown it into the cart to have it handy for paying.

Carefully, he started digging after his wallet, tried to keep his hand as still as possible while also wriggling deeper. It took him a bit of careful manoeuvring and embarrassed flushing and sweating before he awkwardly pulled out his money and went on to cover the last metres to the counter.

He began putting the various snacks on the conveyor belt. The tired cashier's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Nevertheless, Parzivâl blushed a bit. "My boyfriend's I'll, you see", he said. "I just...I didn't know what to get him." The cashier just nodded while he scanned the crackers.

A while later Parzivâl had put the snacks back into the cart and payed a sum that was just a bit higher than he'd expected. "I hope your boyfriend gets well soon", the cashier said. "You're certainly working hard for it."

"Thanks." Parzivâl smiled at him.

Then he remembered that he hadn't brought a single bag to transport all his snacks and his smile faltered.

"Uhm... do you also sell bags?"

The cashier pulled out a fabric bag from beneath the counter and held it up. They could both see that one bag wouldn't be enough, not even two. Sighing, Parzivâl pulled out his wallet again. "Sorry for the trouble." "No problem. Start packing them and then we can see how many you need."

In the end it took five bags to store away all the candy and crisps and nuts and whatever else Parzivâl had bought. They cost him another 20€ and even though they weren't particularly heavy he knew it would be quite a struggle to carry them all home. They were quite voluminous.

He took two in his left and three in his right hand and left the store. About one fourth of the way later his hands started hurting and he had to change his grip, so he tried grasping all of the bags with both hands in front of him. This worked for a few metres until he got annoyed by the sharp corner of one of the chocolates stabbing his thigh with every step.

Carefully he knelt down on the pavement to lower all the bags to the ground to rearrange them. Of course one of them tipped over. A stack of chocolate bars clattered to the ground. He groaned. Gâwân was certainly anxiously waiting for him. And he couldn't even get his snacks home!

He scrambled to stuff them all back and tried to keep the others upright at the same time. It probably looked like he was trying to play Twister without the coloured dots, but he didn't care if anyone saw him making a fool of himself. He still had a mission to fulfil.

When he finally had all his bags refilled and packed together again, he hurried along the street toward his and Gâwân's home. His hands hurt terribly, but he wouldn't put them down again until he was home. He couldn't risk a more precious load, like maybe the brownies, to spill onto the road.

The next challenge was getting the door open. He piled all his bags next to it, slowly pushed it open and put his foot in the gap while he gathered up the snacks. He was sweating when he finally set them all down next to Gâwân, who was lying in bed with wide eyes, looking simultaneously worried and delighted. "You...why did you..."

Parzivâl shrugged. "I couldn't decide", he said.

Gâwân shook his head. "Gosh I cannot believe this." He smiled with watery eyes. "I would laugh if it wouldn't hurt my throat so much. Is there anything you haven't bought?"

Parzivâl looked at the bags that were filled to bursting. "Let's just unpack and find out", he suggested with a grin.

When they had chosen which snacks to eat right now, Parzivâl put the rest away before joining Gâwân on the bed. He started nibbling at the marzipan chocolate and closed his eyes when the blissful taste hit his tongue.

"Good?" Gâwân asked him, slightly amused at Parzivâl's almost orgasmic face.

"Mhmm," Parzivâl nodded. "More than good," he then added, his mouth full of marzipan chocolate.

"I'd kiss you now, but I don't want you to get sick too..."

"Guess that doesn't matter anymore. We have enough snacks to last the next few months."

Gâwân leaned over the pile of snacks between them and ~~face battled~~ kissed Parzivâl. "Mhm. I like the taste", he said with a smile. "Next time just get more of that chocolate."

"Will do."

Parzivâl returned the kiss, and Gâwân used this distraction to steal the rest of the chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave us a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
